


Jumper by rabbitprint [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Last Exile
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Spoilers for Sophia. A short look at the pressures that a woman like Sophia might have, and how she handles them.





	Jumper by rabbitprint [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jumper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/31184) by [rabbitprint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitprint/pseuds/rabbitprint). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Jumper  
**Author** : rabbitprint  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Last Exile  
**Character** : Sophia Forrester  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : Spoilers for Sophia. Author chose not to use archive warnings.  
**Summary** : A short look at the pressures that a woman like Sophia might have, and how she handles them.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/31184)  
**Length** 0:09:20  
Mediafire Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Jumper%20by%20Luc%20Court.mp3)


End file.
